


Good Senpai

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Shirota takes care of his kouhai in the bathroom of a Roppongi nightclub.





	Good Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate Taiga's birthday!!! And because I heard that Taiga went with Shirota to see Akanishi's concert so of course there had to be fic!

Taiga doesn't miss the meaningful look that Akanishi shoots at Shirota. He doesn't understand it entirely but he doesn't miss it. He doesn't miss the words that Shirota whispers in response either. “Shut up. It's not like that.”

There's an after party, Shirota tells him, it's at a club in Roppongi that Taiga has heard of through Juri, because it's one of Koki's haunts, but Taiga has never been there himself. In all honesty, he's never been to a club period. Shirota wants to go though, and Taiga gets the feeling that he won't if Taiga isn't up for it. He nods, says that sounds great and then holds on tight to his insides as he's swept away in what feels like a tidal wave of drinks, taxis and dancing.

He's stupid. He's coherent enough to think it, everything suddenly feeling clear as he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. He's stupid because he's out of his depth, and he's drunk and he's with Shirota fucking Yuu and Akanishi Jin. He can't stop the the smile from spreading over his lips, it looks almost alien in the mirror, devilish.

And there's death right behind him, grinning back. Shirota looks nothing like death in his skinny jeans and maroon blazer, his hair too short, a pale brown, but there's the smile and the look in his eyes, yearning and yet seductive.

Taiga can't be sure if it's real, the brief moment of clarity twisting and turning and he's far too hot, only feeling hotter as death looks back, desiring him. There are hands, firm on his hips, urging, spinning and then he's looking up into Shirota's expectant eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Shirota asks, his voice too quiet, thick and muggy and Taiga shakes his head until sounds come into focus again. “You're drunk.” Shirota answers for him, his expression strange.

“I feel great.” Taiga says back, and he does, he feels high and somehow grounded at the same time, maybe by the grip that is tightening on his hips.

Shirota lets out a hum that might be a low groan and he moves a little closer, Taiga shudders at the heat radiating off him. “You do feel pretty good.” The intensity in Shirota's eyes burns, burns in a way that has Taiga squirming, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he looks right back up into Shirota's eyes. There's that noise again, only this time it's most definitely a groan and Shirota's hand is on his jaw, his his thumb stroking along the bottom of Taiga's lip and then tugging down, urging it from between his teeth. Shirota's own teeth are kind of gritted when he says. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

There's no mistaking what that means, the burning eyes and the strained expression, the words almost croaked and it's like a firm stroke right along Taiga's cock, which he's suddenly, very consciously aware of as it hardens in his pants. He wants to say it back, to let Shirota know just what Shirota does to him too, but his cheeks flush even before he opens his mouth. Instead he reaches up for the hand on his jaw and drags it's slowly down. He shudders as it runs over his collarbone, and then it's down his chest, a sharp inhale as it reaches his stomach and then Shirota's breath catches at the same time Taiga's does, as he strokes it along his solid cock.

The hand on Taiga's hip tightens impossibly and Shirota moans as he lets his head fall forward, his forehead resting against Taiga's, and Taiga can see his eyes close as his other hand tightens too, wrapping around Taiga's cock as much as it can through the denim of his jeans, and then it strokes.

“Fuck.” Shirota hisses, and he pulls away suddenly, but one of his hands catches Taiga's and pulls Taiga along with him, into one of the bathroom stalls. Taiga's head spins a little as he's spun around and then he's being pressed into the wall of cubicle, Shirota's weight settling against his front, one hand still clutching Taiga's against the wall and the other is in his hair, stroking it back as Shirota looks into his eyes. “I'm trying...so hard, to resist you right now...I've wanted you for so long.” Taiga raises his own free hand to Shirota's face, strokes his cheek just once and then leans up to press their lips together. It's easy, he's done it a hundred times, but this time Shirota jerks roughly away, gasping “Don't...don't...not unless you mean it...I can't take much more.”

The expression on Shirota's face looks almost tortured, it has Taiga's inside squirming in all the right ways. He can feel Shirota's cock, hard against his own and it feels so surreal, so incredible and Taiga wants more. He wants Shirota so badly, he has done for a long time too.

He doesn't answer, not verbally, he just lets his hand fall from Shirota's face and slowly turns in his hold so that he's facing the wall. The hand still held in Shirota's he brings around to his front, settling in on the buckle of his belt. Shirota moans right into his ear and it makes Taiga's skin tingle, and then it burns as Shirota presses into his back, hips grinding a few times against his ass as his hand unbuckles Taiga's belt.

Taiga's head tips back as Shirota follows with his fly, and then slides his hand inside, rubbing against his cock a few times as his mouth finds Taiga's ear again, half kissing it, half moaning into it, his hips thrusting against Taiga's ass again.

It doesn't last long, Shirota's breaths coming out almost frantic against Taiga's ear, and then with a cut off moan he pulls his hand away and uses both of his hands to push Taiga's jeans and boxes down in one.

Shirota drops to the floor with them, peppering open mouth kisses across Taiga's hip and ass as he unties Taiga's left sneaker and pulls it off, before sliding his leg out of his clothes entirely. Shirota reaches out to the side to knock the lid of the toilet down as he lifts Taiga's leg, placing his foot on the toilet seat and Taiga feels exhilaratingly exposed for a few moments before embarrassment fleetingly replaces it.

Shirota's mouth moves around his hip and over one ass cheek before moving down and around it and Taiga figures it out just moments before it happens and then his protest is half moan as Shirota's tongue flicks against his rim. He shakes his head, because he shouldn't, because it's gross and dirty, and Taiga is sweaty, but then it happens again and it's like a sharp jolt of electric pleasure that has Taiga throwing his head back instead of side to side.

His tongue is pressing harder now, more massaging than flicking and Taiga can't think any more about 'don't' and 'shouldn't', he moans “Please.” as Shirota's tongue keeps moving, stimulating him, and then there's a finger too and Taiga stuffs one hand into his mouth to keep from crying out while he presses the other into the wall, using it as leverage to push back against the invading digit.

One quickly turns to two, and Shirota's tongue is still there too, lapping around the stretched muscle, making it tingle in the sweetest of ways, such sharp contrast to the rough thrusting of his fingers inside Taiga's body. He knows it will happen sooner or later, but it still takes him by surprise when the fingers brush against his prostate. He's glad his hand is still stuffed into his mouth as he moans into it, biting down as his body jerks with the sudden rush of pleasure.

It keeps happening after that, Shirota stroking over that spot each time he pushes his fingers in, and then they disappear. Taiga hears a spitting noise as he tries to catch his breath, but it's knocked out of him as Shirota moves back in with three fingers. Taiga's hand tenses against the wall as Shirota presses them in slowly but insistently, a long, slow stretch and Taiga pants against his other hand.

It helps when they find his prostate, all three fingers curling together, pressing down hard and Taiga's knees almost give out at the sensation, but then Shirota's tongue is back, swiping soothingly against his taut rim.

He feels kind of empty when they ease out again, but then Shirota is getting to his feet, the sound of rustling clothes behind him and then Shirota is draping over his back. “Are you ready?” Shirota asks a little breathlessly into his ear and Taiga nods desperately. He hears spitting noises again, and then one of Shirota's hands is on his hip, the thick, blunt head of his cock pressing against Taiga's entrance.

Taiga hisses as the head pops inside, stretching him wide and pushing, never seeming to stop and fuck, it's big. He releases his hand from his mouth, using both to brace himself against the wall as Shirota fills him, and it's so much, he feels like he can't breathe.

“Ok?” Shirota asks him shakily, as he finally stops, pausing all the way in for Taiga to acclimatise and Taiga can't speak, can't think, just moans brokenly as it feels like one thrust might shatter him apart. “You feel so good.” Shirota continues and he mouths the shell of Taiga's ear, slipping down the side of his neck to his shoulder and back up and Taiga barely hears his quiet moan or his whispered words “God, I've fantasised about this so many times” and Taiga moans as he feels Shirota's cock twitching inside him.

“I'm OK.” Taiga manages to say eventually, and Shirota groans even before he starts to pull out slowly. Taiga groans too, because it's so fucking much, and it feels like his brain might dribble out of his ears as Shirota pulls almost all the way out and then goes back in just as slow. It burns, but the tease of it, the desperation is far worse and Taiga's cock twitches, still hard as it juts out in front of him. He thinks about touching it, but he knows how sore he'll feel if he comes too soon so he waits, waits a few more thrusts until his insides don't feel quite as on fire and then he leans back to moan. “I'm OK, you can go faster.”

Shirota does. With every thrust Shirota seems to increase his speed, his fingers digging into Taiga's hips and Taiga couldn't touch his cock now if he wanted to, needing both hands pressed against the wall to keep himself from going face first into it.

He doesn't think he'll need it anyway. Shirota is so big that every single thrust seems to stroke everything inside him just right. The head of his cock seeming to jab sharply against Taiga's prostate each time it slams into him, making Taiga gasp and shudder, then moan as heat starts to pool deep down inside him. He won't need it, it's enough, too much maybe, because Taiga can't hold back, he feels it building, far too fast, far too much and the pressure inside him intensifying, like he's about to explode.

He reaches a hand out to the side, grasping for the toilet tissue but he can't quite reach. Shirota thrusts harder, his voice deep and panting as he asks. “Are you going to come?” Taiga nods his head against the cubicle wall and he hears Shirota's low moan right there in his ear and it's almost enough to tip him over. He clenches his eyes closed, feels one of Shirota's hand leave his hip but it's too late, as Shirota's cock brushes over his prostate once more he comes with a sharp jerk, painting white streaks up the wall in front of him.

Shirota moans and thrusts faster, pushing harder through the resistance as Taiga's body continues to twitch, riding out his high. He feels it when the length inside of him pulses, feels the slick slide of it and Shirota moans brokenly into his ear as his hands leave Taiga's hips to wrap around his waist, pulling him close as he rides out his own orgasm with slow, deep thrusts.

When Shirota stills, his grip loosening, Taiga sags against the wall in front of him with a sated groan. Shirota lets out something like airy laugh and it tickles Taiga's ear as Shirota leans in again to kiss his cheek. “That was incredible.” And Taiga's hum of agreement turns to a low groan as Shirota slips out of him.

He tries to lift his cramping leg from the toilet, but Shirota urges it back while he reaches for the toilet tissue to clean Taiga up. When he's done he helps Taiga lift his leg down and rubs the ache from it before turning him to dab at the smears of come on Taiga's T-shirt.

He hadn't realised how much his head was still spinning until he'd turned, it still feels incredible though, only now he feels even higher. He smiles as Shirota bends to pull up his boxers and jeans, fastening them for him and then he kneels back down to put Taiga's sneaker back on. Taiga reaches out an unsteady hand to rest it on Shirota's cheek and he can't keep the smile out of his voice as he says “Such a good senpai, always taking care of me.”

Shirota's eyes darken but he doesn't speak until he's finished tying Taiga's shoe and wiped Taiga's release from the cubicle wall. “Keep looking at me like that and I will take care of you.” he warns, his voice still deep and his breathing heavy. He leans in to kiss Taiga again though, harsh and demanding and it's over far too soon, both of them whining a little as Shirota pulls away and takes a step back. “A good senpai wouldn't send you home to your parents drunk...so I guess you should probably come back to my place tonight.”


End file.
